Celebrities
by Syncial
Summary: With the desperate attempt of wanting to meet his idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna decided to become a celebrity on a whim. What he doesn't know is that being a celebrity isn't as easy as he think it is, especially when he have a spartan manager that wants to make him the protagonist of a TV show called Kateyo Hitman Reborn?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: With the desperate attempt of wanting to meet his idol, Sasagawa Kyoko, Tsuna decided to become a celebrity on a whim. What he doesn't know is that being a celebrity isn't as easy as he think it is, ****especially when he have a spartan manager that wants to make him the protagonist of a TV show called Kateyo Hitman Reborn?**

* * *

Tsuna sighed as he flipped another page of the magazine.

_'Idol... Huh?'_

If only he, Sawada Tsunayoshi, was also an idol or something like that... Then he can finally meet his idol, Kyoko! Tsuna sighed once again as he dog-eared the page and slammed the magazine closed before thrusting it on to his bed.

Just when he decided to open the door, the door slammed open instead and sent him flying to the wall.

"Ah! Tsu-kun, are you okay?" Nana asked, worried.

Tsuna stumbled as he tried to stand up on his feet. Nana rushed over to help him up.

"Okaa-san, since when were you this... Strong?" Tsuna asked, not knowing whether 'strong' was the right word choice or not.

Nana laughed it off as Tsuna just 'hie'd.

"Eh? What's that?" Tsuna asked when he noticed Nana holding something.

Nana smiled and held up a poster that says if one is to wish to become a celebrity, go to this audition type of thing. Tsuna analyzed it, then a thought hit him.

* * *

Tsuna inhaled and exhaled as he got ready for the audition, now, he began to regret. But there was no time for him to run because a number was shouted out.

"Number 27!"

"HIEE! Hai!"

Tsuna looked around to see... An infant?

There's an _infant _sitting on a chair, a desk before him, on top of the desk is a name tag that says,"Reborn." Assuming that the judge is an infant with the ridiculous name of Reborn, Tsuna can't resist the urge to burst into laughter.

"Pfft," Tsuna covered his mouth as Reborn raised an eyebrow and smirked,'_this contestant must be very interesting'._

"Hahaha!"

The smirk quickly disappeared when Reborn realized that Tsuna was laughing at _him_. Just when he was about to kick him out, someone walked up to Tsuna. Timoteo, the certain boss of the company that the famous celebrities worked for. Timoteo smiled at Tsuna as Tsuna's eyes widened, however, not before long, he blacked out.

* * *

"Oi. Wake up." A voice called.

Tsuna opened his eyes and saw a white ceiling. He looked around the room, realizing he was on a bed.

"Hieeee!" Tsuna shrieked when he saw Reborn sitting on the bedside.

"W-what happened?"

"You blacked out, that's what happened."

Tsuna's eyes widened in realization,"T-The audition!"

Reborn landed a kick on Tsuna's head,"You passed."

Tsuna stared in disbelief at Reborn,"How?"

"Timoteo picked you, I have no idea why. You look useless."

Tsuna took offense.

"Probably because you looked like Giotto,"Reborn shrugged.

"Giotto? As in _the_ Giotto?" Tsuna asked in disbelief.

"Yes, yes. Whatever," Reborn waved his hand, dismissively. Tsuna looked at him in horror or awe. He has never seen anyone talk so casually about the number one most famous celebrity that can act, sing, dance ect.

"What's your name?"

Realizing that Reborn was probably talking to him, Tsuna quickly straightened up as Reborn rolled his eyes.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi... Why?"

"'Cause, I'm your manager and I need your name, Dame-Tsuna."

"Hieee-"

Tsuna was cut off when Reborn landed another kick on his head.

"Stop shrieking, it's annoying."

Tsuna have too many questions, but it can only be answered as time goes unless... He could choose to die after knowing the answers from Reborn.

Reborn took out a clipboard and muttered,"We need to decide on your debut."

"Can you sing?"

"W-what?" Tsuna got snapped out of his lala land,"No... I don't think so."

"Can you dance?"

Tsuna blushed and shook his head, he is no good at everything especially dancing.

"Can you act?"

"No..."

"Play any instruments?"

"No..."

"Then what _can_ you do?" Reborn asked in annoyance as Tsuna just looked at the floor in shame and embarrassment.

"Why did Timoteo even choose you,"Reborn mumbled.

"I guess we have no choice but to give you a little push,"Reborn announced,"You will be the protagonist of a drama called Kateyo Hitmen Reborn."

There was a pause.

"Hieeeee! WHAT?! DRAMA?!"

Reborn rolled his eyes,"Yes, anyways, I will tell the director, you stay here."

Tsuna subconsciously nodded, when he finally realized what he had done, it was too late.

Reborn already left.

* * *

"Yo, director, just found you a protagonist for your drama." Reborn said, throwing a sheet of paper on the desk.

"Urgh, how many times do I have to tell you! It's. Not. A. Drama."

"Oh?" Reborn raised an eyebrow,"Then what is it?" He challenged.

"It's based of a manga-"

"That you turned into show, so in other words, a drama." Reborn interrupted.

The director ran her hand through her hair as she groaned,"Fine, fine, I don't want to argue with you anymore."

Reborn smirked.

"So who's the protagonist? Giotto?" She asked with expectation, stars shining in her eyes.

"Geez, why are you girls drooling over him for? What's so great about him anyways?"

The director sighed,"You will never know."

Reborn rolled his eyes,"As if I want to. Anyways, the protagonist is someone called Sawada Tsunayoshi," Reborn held up the sheet of paper that he threw on the desk,"Him." He said, showing the director a picture of Tsuna on the sheet,"And the rest of the informations are all on the paper."

The director sighed. "So it's _not_ Giotto," She muttered in disappointment.

"Let me see, let me see." She scanned the paper that she took from Reborn and raised an eyebrow,"He don't have any experiences at all... Why him?"

"I don't know, go ask Timoteo," Reborn replied.

"You mean, the boss chose him?"

"Yea, how else could this useless Sawada Tsunayoshi join_ our_ company."

"Hm... Reborn?"

"What now?" Reborn asked in annoyance.

"You _can_ act, right?"

Reborn snorted,"Of course. Who do you think I am?"

"But you're never in a show before..."

"So what?"

"Want to try?"

There was a pause.

* * *

**Yamamoto: Do you want to make this story better? Do you want to make this story _that_ much more sophisticated? Are you really liking this story but the unsophisticated things about it are bothering you? Then click the PM button on Synical's profile and inform her that you want to be her beta. Helping her to make the story better by adding more sophisticated details and descriptions, making correct word choices ect. would not only help her but also the future readers. It would make their live easier and more enjoyable with reading not an elementary work but a collage one. So what are you waiting for? Go click that PM button right now!**

**Director: Ok! Cut! Good job with the advertisement, Yamamoto. **

**Yamamoto: Haha, thanks.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Run! Stop... Roll over and... CUT! Ok, that's enough!" The director called out.

The black haired teen exhaled as he stood up.

"Nice job, Yamamoto, your acting skills have improved a lot," the director said, handing him a bottle of water.

Yamamoto accepted the water and took a sip," Haha, thanks."

"Oh, yea, director, didn't you say you have a new drama called... Um... Something Hitman Reborn?"

The director raised an eyebrow,"Yea. Why you ask?"

"Oh, it's just that, you need actors, right?" Yamamoto asked, scratching his neck sheepishly.

"Hm... Yea, I only found two so far, Sawada Tsunayoshi and Reborn," the director said.

Yamamoto gaped, staring in disbelief," Reborn? He agreed?"

"Well, he should, I mean the show is named after him, Katekyo Hitman _Reborn_, for heaven's sake."

"That doesn't mean anything." A voice interrupted their conversation.

"Yo, Reborn!" Yamamoto greeted Reborn as Reborn nodded at him in acknowledgment.

"I only agreed because Timoteo said I need experience, can you believe that?" Reborn snorted," Me? Lacking experience?"

"Haha..." Yamamoto laughed awkwardly in response to Reborn's remark.

"Anyway," the director said," If you want to, you could join cast, Yamamoto."

"Really? With Reborn?" Yamamoto asked in disbelief.

"You should feel privileged, kid," Reborn remarked as the director gave him a strange look.

"Kid? Reborn! You're a baby but you called a teenager a kid?"

Reborn stretched," I can say whatever I want."

"And whatever you say is never legit," the director commented.

* * *

"Okaa-san, I'm home!" Tsuna called out to his mom.

"Ah, Tsu-kun!" Nana greeted Tsuna with enthusiasm before starting to throw questions at him," How did the audition go? I was so worried! You didn't come home for 3 hours!"

Tsuna sweatdropped," Okaa-san... I'm fine."

Just when Tsuna was about to walk up the stairs, the door bell rang.

"Eh? Who would that be?" Nana questioned as she opened the door.

"Hi," Someone greeted as Nana opened the door.

Nana glanced down,"Oh, hi there."

Tsuna turned around to see who it was before...

"Hieeeee! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

"Ah!" Tsuna screamed as he almost pulled his hair out,"I can't believe you follow me to my house!"

Reborn snorted,"I didn't_ follow_ you, your house address is written on your audition sheet."

"But... But you shouldn't get my mom involved!" Tsuna shrieked in desperate as he watch Nana getting ready her scenes.

"She don't even have acting skills!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn looked at the script,"We thought that since you have no acting skills, for you to suddenly act like someone else's son would be too hard for you. So we chose your mom to act your mom, that's for your sake."

"Haha, don't worry, Tsuna, it would be fine," Yamamoto reassured and patted Tsuna on the shoulder.

"A-Ah, ok..." Tsuna blushed, this is the first time he seen a celebrity up close.

"And I heard your idol is Kyoko so we decided to let her act as your crush," Reborn said.

"Hieeeee-"

Reborn kicked Tsuna on the head,"I said, stop shrieking, it's annoying."

"Come on, Reborn, be nice to the protagonist," A new voice joined in.

"Yo, director!" Yamamoto greeted the director with a smile.

Reborn snorted at the director's arrival.

The director sighed as a response to Reborn's reaction.

"Director!" A cheerful voice called out.

Tsuna's face immediately turned red,"K-K-K-K-yoko!"

Reborn snorted as he mimicked Tsuna,"K-K-K-K-yoko!"

Tsuna's already red face turned even more red.

"Hi, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko," Kyoko greeted Tsuna.

"H-Hi," Tsuna said, using his trembling hand to shake Kyoko's hand.

"Yo, Kyoko!" Yamamoto and the director greeted Kyoko with high-fives which Kyoko accepted.

At that moment, Tsuna felt like he was out of place, with so many celebrities already knowing each other, he was just a newbie.

Probably feeling Tsuna's unease, Yamamoto did a subtle movement while Kyoko, Reborn and the director are talking, he patted Tsuna on the shoulder and smiled. Tsuna looked up and smiled back.

"So did you find all the actors needed for the first episode?" Kyoko asked the director.

The director nodded.

"Huh, took her a while," Reborn commented as the director just sighed.

"Director, Nana's preparation are done!" Someone shouted.

"Ok!" The director clapped her hands as everyone turned their attention to her.

"We will begin episode one now!"

* * *

"Hey look, it's Reborn, looks like the old man called he again."

"Must be tough being popular, huh? Going to Roma next? Venezia?"

"Japan," said a baby with curly sideburns, wearing a suit, a fedora with a chameleon on the brim, and a yellow pacifier hanging on him.

"What!?"

"The old man must've finally made up his mind!"

"This is going to be a long journey," Reborn said.

"Ok, cut!" The director called out.

Tsuna watched in awe.

"Are you sure this is the first time Reborn ever do this?" Tsuna asked Yamamoto who was standing next to him.

Yamamoto nodded,"He surely is a prodigy."

"Tsuna, you're up." The director said.

"H-Hai!"

"Lights, camera and... ACTION!"

Tsuna closed his eyes awkwardly as he pretended to sleep.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, who received a 15% on math!" Tsuna heard Nana said.

_'It's time for me to wake up, right? Wait, do I wake up after she said that? What should I say after that... Ah! I forgot the lines already! Wait... HOW CAN OKAA-SAN ACT SO GOOD?!' _

"Cut!"

Tsuna slowly opened his eyes as he saw a kick coming toward him.

It was Reborn.

"Are you stupid? After Nana said that, you're suppose to wake up." Reborn said.

"Hiee! Sorry! This is the first I do this!" Tsuna cried.

Reborn snorted,"Even Nana do it better than you."

"Maa, maa, it's ok, we can try that again, right, Tsu-Kun?" Nana smiled.

"Yea..." Tsuna laughed awkwardly as he inwardly sighed,_'I never thought it would be this hard!'_

"Ok, we will do that again!" The director said.

* * *

"Anyways, I don't need a tutor!" Tsuna yelled as he ran down the stairs before tripping and rolled down instead.

"Wow, that fall was so realistic," Yamamoto commented, impressed by Tsuna.

The director sweatdropped,_'It's because he didn't fake it, he really did trip on his own.'_

"Ciaossu."

_'This kid is really dame,'_ Reborn thought.

"So you're Tsuna?" Reborn asked.

"Well, yea, I'm Tsuna." According to the script, Tsuna should move forward a bit, but because Reborn isn't someone who you want to deal with, he keep a distance.

"Starting from today, I'll be looking after you." Reborn said calmly.

"W-Who is this baby?" Tsuna internally slapped himself,_'Stop trembling! You're not suppose to be scared! That's not on the script!'_

"Don't worry, dame-Tsuna."

"Wait! Why-"

Tsuna paused.

The room is suddenly silent.

_'What's wrong?'_ The director thought, worried.

"Sorry," Tsuna said, absurdly.

"... I forgot what to say next."

A murderous aura slowly flow out of Reborn.

Tsuna gulped as Yamamoto laughed and the director sighed.


End file.
